


secretly you love this (do you ever wanna go free)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, bi character(s), dianetti, rosa taking care of gina, set before peraltiago is canon, the bodyguard trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina Linetti's life is in danger.Rosa Diaz is the toughest, most badass detective in the Nine-Nine. So naturally, Rosa's gonna be assigned the project of keeping Gina safe.





	secretly you love this (do you ever wanna go free)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @ginaqueenetti on tumblr: Rosa is Gina’s bodyguard after she gets a life threat
> 
> i listened to beyonce while writing this
> 
> title lyrics are from glory and gore by lorde

      “Diaz. My office,” Captain Holt says midway into their work day. Rosa looks up from her desk and sees him retreat into his office. She shuts her case file and stands up.

      “Oooh,” Jake says curiously. “What did you do, Diaz?”

      Rosa shrugs and walks across the bullpen to Holt’s office. She shuts the door behind her, per Holt’s instructions, and glances around his office. The blinds are folded shut, and Gina Linetti sits on the couch playing a game on her phone. “What’s going on?” Rosa asks. “If this is about the double homicide, then I’m already working on it.”

      “This is not about the double homicide, Diaz,” Captain Holt says. He is sitting down at his desk, slightly leaning back in his chair. “This is something far more, well, personal.”

      Rosa frowns. “We’re not talking about my personal life here,” she says. Gina looks up from her game.

      “No, dummy. This is more personal towards _me,”_ she says, putting her phone down in her lap. Rosa questioningly raises an eyebrow, looking from Gina to Captain Holt. Captain Holt sighs.

      “Recently, due to Gina’s “internet fame,” there has been a problem that has risen,” Captain Holt starts, putting the words ‘internet fame’ in quotations. “Gina has been receiving threats on her life.”

      Rosa raises an eyebrow skeptically.

      “Say it like it’s more interesting, Captain!” Gina says loudly from her couch across the office. “I’m getting _death_ threats, Rosa, _death_ threats!”

      “And due to this, I am assigning a member of the squad to ensure Gina’s safety at all times. She has personally requested you, Detective Diaz,” Captain Holt says, ignoring Gina.

      “Someone’s trying to _KILL_ me, Captain. Rosa, they’re gonna _KILL_ me,” Gina says while taking a selfie. Rosa stares at Gina.

      “Are we sure that this is really real?” she asks, not wanting to have to baby Gina for the rest of who knows how long.

      “After conducting my own investigation, I have concluded that the threats have grown more personal, and Gina may actually be in danger,” Captain Holt says, leaning forward.

      Rosa puts her hands in her jacket pockets. “Really. And Gina wants _me_ to be her security?”

      “Of course!” Gina trills. “My personal bodyguard. Seriously, Rosa, you’re badass and scary. No one’s gonna lay a finger on my as long as you’re around,” she says, yawning.

      “Fine. Whatever. So, do I just, like, escort her home or whatever?” Rosa asks.

      “Actually,” Captain Holt says, lifting his eyebrows, “we’ve arranged a safe house for the two of you to stay in overnight as we track down whoever is making these threats against Gina,” he informs her. Rosa sighs deeply as Gina lifts her head from whatever she is doing on her phone.

      “Try Kanye,” Gina calls. “He, for some reason, didn’t like my twitter layout. It’s probably him.”

      Rosa and Captain Holt both slightly roll their eyes and shake their heads.

      “You are up for this, Detective Diaz, right?” Captain Holt asks, slightly raising an eyebrow.

      “Whatever,” Rosa gives in. “As long as this is over soon.”

      “Great!” Gina says, standing up cheerfully. “Bodyguard effective immediately. Come on, Rosa, I gotta go make myself some coffee and you gotta make sure that no one tried to murder me on the way,” she says, walking towards the door of Holt’s office.

      “Is it gonna be like this forever,” Rosa mutters in Captain Holt’s direction before turning and following Gina out of the office.

      For the next few hours, Gina delightfully drags Rosa along with her wherever she goes. Rosa is constantly answering calls of, “Rosa, I’m going into the break room! Check if there’s a serial killer hiding underneath the bumper pool table!” or “Rosa, walk me to the deli so I can get a sandwich,” and “Rosa! Can you see if there’s a murderer hiding in one of the bathroom stalls?” to which Rosa tells Gina to just use Babylon.

      The rest of the squad is having the best time watching this debacle. They start placing bets on when Rosa will crack. “I’d give it a week,” Amy says.

      “No, that’s crazy! I’d say that she’s gonna break before the end of today,” Charles says, putting a twenty in the money pile they currently have going on in the break room.

      “Pssh,” Jake says. “I’ve known Rosa longer than all of you. If she really has to go to that safe house with Gina overnight, then she’s gonna crack by morning. I’ve had a _lot_ of sleepovers with Gina,” he explains, dumping a wad of ones in the money pile.

      “C’mon, man! You gotta put in more that that,” Amy says, frowning at Jake’s crumpled money. Jake shrugs and pulls out a five dollar bill which is ripped at one edge.

      “Guys, what if Rosa doesn’t _get_ annoyed by Gina? What if they fall in love instead?” Terry says, lifting his shoulders. Everyone laughs. “Seriously, guys! It’s possible! Rosa and Gina have so much chemistry!” Terry protests.

      “Yeah, right, Sarge. That’s like me boning Amy,” Jake says. “Ridiculous and not ever gonna happen.”

      “Agreed,” Amy says, wrinkling her nose. “Also, title of your sex tape.”

      “You never know! You two might just end up falling in love!” Charles exclaims, his eyes shining. Amy and Jake both gag.

      Meanwhile, Rosa is accompanying Gina to the safe house. “Don’t you wanna go grab some clothes or something first?” Gina asks.

      Rosa shrugs. “I keep a bag in my car,” she says. Gina shrugs, and sits down in the passenger’s seat of Rosa’s car.

      “You know, it would be cooler if you brought your motorcycle,” Gina says thoughtfully. “That would’ve been so much fun.”

      “You really want to get yourself killed, don’t you Linetti,” Rosa says, starting the car. Gina seems to think about this.

      “You know, it depends. Maybe if my murderer was like a really cool celebrity who was jealous of me or something. Or maybe if my murder story got onto like Buzzfeed Unsolved or something like that. That would be _so_ neat,” Gina says. “And I could come back down and haunt people!”

      “Ghosts aren’t real, Gina,” Rosa says, backing out of the precinct’s parking garage.

      “That’s what _you_ think,” Gina laughs. Rosa rolls her eyes and continues driving in silence. About halfway there, Gina flips on the radio on full volume, but Rosa quickly turns it off.

      “What are you _doing!”_ she hisses. “The whole purpose of this is to not attract attention. If this whole thing is real, which I highly doubt it is, your life could really be in danger!”

      “Aw, it’s so sweet that you care, Rosa,” Gina smiles. Rosa’s cheeks slightly redden. (With anger, is what she tells herself as she feels the heat rushing to her face.)

      The safe house is small. There are two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and couch with a TV in front of it. Gina starts making herself comfortable on the couch as Rosa surveys the security of the place. “Can’t believe I’m trapped with you,” she groans.

      “You want first dibs on a room?” Gina asks, flipping through the TV channels.

      “Whatever,” Rosa shrugs. She tosses her bag of clothes into one of the rooms. “Why can’t we just have stayed at your place?”

      “Because the killer would probably know where I live!” Gina says. “And here we all thought you were a _detective,_ Rosa.”

      Rosa rolls her eyes. “Shut up,” she mutters. Gina laughs. “So, you gonna take your stuff to the other room?” Rosa asks.

      “What? Rosa, you have to be there with me at all times! What if the murderer comes and tries to kill me in the middle of the night!? When I’m all alone?” Gina asks, her eyes wide as she watches America’s Got Talent on the TV in front of her.

      “Oh my god, Gina. I’m not gonna sleep in the same bed as you for the next week,” Rosa says. Heat threatens to rush to her face again, and Rosa does her best to manage a neutral expression.

      “You have to protect me, Rosa!” Gina says as Simon Cowell presses the golden buzzer on-screen.

      “Whatever,” Rosa says, heading to the tiny kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She gulps it down, spilling some down her front.

      They get Chinese takeout for dinner that night and eat quietly in front of the TV. Gina disappears for a few minutes in the bathroom and emerges wearing a unicorn onesie. When Rosa goes to the bathroom, she comes out with her hair damp, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. She steps out of the bathroom to see Gina sitting on the floor and playing a game on the floor.

      Rosa frowns. “What are you doing?”

      “I’m tired, Rosa. And I’m scared,” she says, standing up and pulling Rosa by the hand to her room. Gina snuggles under the covers as Rosa sits on a chair across the room, pretending to watch her sleep.

      “Am I all safe?” Gina asks sleepily. Rosa flashes her a thumbs up from across the room and mindlessly scrolls through the news on her phone. After about an hour, she makes sure that Gina is fast asleep and then leaves the room, retiring to the other bed in the safe house.

      The next morning, Rosa awakes early, getting ready for work. She goes into Gina’s room and shakes her awake “Come on, Gina! Wake up,” she says.

      “No,” Gina mutters though sleep. “If Taylor wants a selfie with me, she can come and get it herself.”

      “Work, Gina. We have to go to work,” Rosa says, tugging Gina’s blanket.

      “Work, work, work, work, work. You tell Rihanna the same thing,” Gina says, turning over and burying her face in the pillows. Rosa slightly rolls her eyes and pulls Gina upright by the arm.

      An hour later, they are both at the precinct. Rosa is enjoying the peace and quiet at her own desk, when Captain Holt calls her to his office again.

      “Detective Diaz, concerning the, ah, _Gina situation,_ I think that we may have a lead on who is threatening her life,” he says, pushing a file across his desk towards her. Rosa takes the file gingerly and opens it to see a couple of suspects. “Talk to Gina. Ask her about these suspects, and then report back to me,” he says. Rosa nods and leaves Holt’s office with the file.

      “Nope. Never seen them before,” Gina says when Rosa shows her the file. Rosa sighs and refrains from punching the wall as she takes the file back to Holt.

      “I think she’s gonna drive me insane, sir,” Rosa complains as she drops the file on his desk. “Last night, I had to sit in a chair wait until she was asleep. This morning, there was glitter in my cereal.”

      “This situation may not be ideal, Diaz, but Gina is _scared._ Do you know why she chose you as her protecting officer? Because you’re tough, but also because you _care,_ Diaz. She knows that she is safe when you are around,” Captain Holt says, looking Rosa straight in the eye. “So please, Detective, _try_ to make the best of the situation.”

      As Rosa and Captain Holt are having this conversation, the rest of the squad minus Gina is gathered in the break room.

      “I can’t believe Rosa hasn’t lost it yet,” Charles says in disbelief. “Once, we went on a stakeout together and she almost kicked me off of the roof in less than five minutes.”

      “I told you,” Amy says triumphantly. “I’m definitely gonna win this bet.”

      Jake rolls his eyes at Amy. “Yeah, right, Santiago. You may have won your fifth grade spelling bee, but you’re not gonna win the ‘who knows Rosa better’ game,” he says.

      “Or all of you lose and Terry wins because Rosa and Gina finally realize their feelings for each other,” Terry suggests, grinning.

      “Dream on, Sarge,” Amy says, leaving the break room to return to her case.

      That evening, Rosa and Gina head back to the safe house together. Gina immediately curls up on the couch in front of the TV with her wolf blanket (“How did that even get here!” Rosa asks with disbelief) and a smoothie.

      Rosa busies herself in the kitchen, throwing some instant mac and cheese into a pot and sitting down at the small table to look over Gina’s case. There is a string of tweets tweeted from the same user, all threatening Gina. The IP address shows an unknown location in Brooklyn. Other than that, Rosa doesn’t know where to begin with Gina’s case. She abandons the file on the kitchen table as she joins Gina on the couch with their dinner.

      A while later, Rosa is sitting in the same chair as the night before, in Gina’s room. She is waiting for Gina to fall asleep so that she can go and sleep comfortably in the other room, but Rosa finds herself drifting off to sleep in the chair.

      A loud crash and the sound of shattering glass jolts her awake. She quickly glances at the time, and it is well past midnight. Rosa leaps up and hits the light switch. A gunshot rings out, and Gina screams.

      Rosa jumps forward and punches the man who is standing in the room in the middle of all of the broken glass and the fallen curtain. She knocks him to the ground, kicking the gun out of his hand. It skids underneath Gina’s bed.

      Rosa looks at the man’s face. She recognizes him, from one of the pictures of the suspects in Gina’s case. He tries to fight Rosa, but she punches him again and pins him down to the floor.

      Rosa’s mind is racing a million miles an hour. She isn’t sure if Gina was shot or not. Thinking about what to do, Rosa prepares to knock the man out when she hears Gina’s voice.

      “Captain! Get the Nine-Nine here, because a guy just broke into our safe house and tried to kill me! And it wasn’t Kanye!” Gina says frantically into the phone.

      “Gina! Are you okay!” Rosa says.

      “Yeah!” Gina confirms, and Rosa sighs with relief. “He missed me!”

      “Good,” Rosa murmurs. Within a few minutes, the squad is at the safe house, and the man who had tried to kill Gina is taken into custody. The Nine-Nine looks tired but alert at the same time. Rosa looks up at everyone. Amy’s hair is all mussed up. Jake is wearing pajama pants. Charles is wearing shorts, which is kind of a disturbing sight. Captain Holt and Terry are in full gear, surveying the room.

      “Everyone okay?” Terry asks.

      “Yeah,” Rosa says.

      “Okay. You and Gina don’t have to stay at the safe house anymore,” Terry says. “I mean, unless you guys _want_ to,” he adds, discreetly winking.

      “Actually, I’d like to have a moment alone. With Gina,” Rosa mutters. The squad files out of the room.

      “Will you two be all right?” Captain Holt asks.

      “Yeah. You can head on out,” Rosa says.

      Captain Holt heads towards the room, turning back for a moment. “Detective Diaz? Thank you,” he says simply, and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

      Rosa sighs and turns to Gina. “This room is a mess,” she mutters. Gina crawls over the edge of the bed and wraps Rosa up into a warm hug.

      “Thank you for saving my life,” she says into Rosa’s shoulder.

      Rosa hugs her back. “Well, I don’t know what I’d do without you. There would be no one to throw shine everywhere at the Nine-Nine,” she murmurs.

      “See, you love me, Rosa. I knew it.”

      “Whatever. So, this is all over. You wanna go home?” Rosa says, pulling away from the warmth of Gina’s onesie.

      “Yeah. That’s a good idea. But only if you come with me, Rosie. Keep me safe,” Gina offers. Rosa shrugs.

      “Fine.”

      An hour later, Gina and Rosa are cuddled up together at Gina’s apartment. Rosa wraps her arms around Gina, pulling her close. Gina looks up at Rosa and kisses her on the cheek. Rosa blushes a little bit before leaning in and kissing Gina full on the lips.

      “You know, you’re not such a pain,” she murmurs.

      “I could say the same for you,” Gina whispers.

      Yes, Terry had won the Nine-Nine’s little bet after all.

           

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that, because i really enjoyed writing it!! if you have a dianetti prompt for me, then shoot it into my inbox on tumblr @darkrosemind


End file.
